Time for changes
by Sora'sAngel
Summary: Namine is a shy 15 years old girl that keeps getting beat up by her father. She is always alone and she has no one. Then one day she bumps into one boy. And instantly, he changed Namine's life with a smile. it's not a great summary, read for more
1. Sora

Hurt

Hurt.

**THAT **was her feeling.

She wanted to cry, to scream, to **get out of there for good**.

But she couldn't…

She looked at the mirror. Her blonde hair looked a mess. Her face had bruises. Her eye was completely back…

She cried. Why her?! What did she do to the world to deserve that?!

She went to the shower and got dressed. After that, she got out of that house. It smelled like alcohol.

In her way to school, she could see a lot of students laughing and talking with their friends. She sighed. She didn't have any friends. She was alone. She was all by herself.

She slowly made her way through the crowd of students. She walked with her head down and she bumped into some one.

She felt a huge pain on her waist, and she quickly put her hand on it.

"Sorry!" she heard. She lifted her head, and she saw a boy. He had spiky light brown hair that stuck out in all directions, and light blue eyes that had a special glow.

"It-it's ok" the blonde girl said. The boy helped her up. "I hope I didn't hurt you! My name's Sora Hikari." He said, smiling.

"Namine." She said, trying to smile, although of the pain she was feeling. Sora's smile faded away.

"Oh my God! You're hurt! Are you ok?" He asked. Namine was confused. No one seemed to notice her, and there were times that she had come to school much more hurt than that.

"Yeah, of course I am. I just fell off my bike!" she tried to smile. She knew it wasn't true, and Sora seemed to doubt of that too.

"Ok…" He said "Hum… Why didn't I see you before? You're at this school, right?"

"Yeah" Namine answered. "Weird… I know a lot of people in here, but I never looked at you. Well, nice to meet you!" he smiled again. Namine smiled too. His smile was… perfect…

They heard the ring bell.

"Gotta go, see you around!" he grinned, while running.

"Bye…" Namine whispered.

She went to her art class, her favourite one, where she could do the only thing she loved: Draw.

She sat down at the last table in the classroom, and she started drawing. In the end, she looked at her masterpiece. The first person who ever 'looked' at her.

"Sora Hikari"


	2. Love

Hey! sorry it took soo long, i've been busy! /

sooo thanks alot 4 the reviews guys, i really apreciate it! :D

and please review this chapter 2! -

soooo, i do not own kh2 and its characters!

and... go read the story! :3

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Class dismissed"

Namine grabbed her things and got out of the classroom. Art class was over and she had creative writing. Everyone was talking and laughing, but Namine didn't mind it.

She was thinking about _him_.

His voice echoed in her head and she could see him smiling every where.

"Sora" she said to herself, a grin growing on her face. The first boy who ever talked to her. It was **amazing**. He actually made Namine happy. And that way, she forgot all of her problems, even if it was only for one minute or two.

"Sora. Sora Hikari" she repeated once more before she got into the classroom.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She sat down at the last table, as usual, and she looked at her teacher, Miss Aerith Gainsgbourgh.

"Good morning!" All the students replied with the usual "Good morning miss."

"So, I will give you an assignment… "The teacher was interrupted when some one knocked on the door. A boy came in. A familiar boy with blue sea eyes.

"You're late"

"I know, excuse me miss!" he said. "I hope it was the last time, mr. Hikari" the teacher replied, not seeming angry.´

Namine's heart skipped a beat. It was _him_! Namine watched while he sat besides one silver haired guy. Namine knew that his name was Riku.

"So, like I was saying, you will have to make an assignment about" miss Aerith turned around and wrote some thing in the board "Love" she ended.

In the board, the word "**Love**" was huge.

"You will have to give me this work until the end of this term, so no excuses, you will have plenty of time!" miss Aerith said, with a smile on her face.

"Now, I will chose the pairings" Every one in the class sighed.

"Sora Hikari?" Namine was really nervous. 'What if…'

"You will stay with Namine, over there" She pointed at the last table, and Sora looked at her. Then, he smiled.

'Oh.my.God!' she thought. She was so happy that she could explode! It was a feeling she couldn't explain.

"I talk with you later" he whispered, but loud enough so Namine could hear.

A smile grew on Namine's face.

"Love… What could that be?"


	3. Can I be your friend?

So guys, thanks alot for the reviews!

This chapie is long so... enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Creative Writing was a fun class, at least for Namine, but now it was even better.

Her teacher actually said his name. They were going to make an assignment together!

It was a good way to talk to him and get to know him better. Thoughts like this were floating in Namine's mind.

"… So, good luck!" when Miss Aerith finished those words, the ring bell rang.

The sound of chairs being pulled echoed in the classroom.

"Ok, don't forget your assignment, and I see you all next Wednesday!" the teacher said as loud as she could, so every single student could hear.

Namine grabbed her things and went to the cafeteria. Every student was in a table full of friends, talking and laughing, but Namine just sat down at a white table alone. She took her sandwich and she was already ready to eat it, when some one tapped her shoulder gently.

She turned around and saw a girl. She has black curly hair and green eyes with a special glow.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked.

"No" Namine answered.

Why would any one want to sit beside her? The girl sat down.

"I'm Emily. I'm new in this school and I don't know any one yet!" she greeted.

"Hey. My name's Namine. No one hangs out with me. I wonder why"

She saw that Emily was surprised with the coldness of her voice, so she sighed.

"Sorry. My name's Namine, nice to meet you Emily" she said, trying to smile.

"Rough times at High School?" Emily asked.

Namine nodded. Emily seemed to come in peace.

"I know what it's like… This is the 4th school I attend this year. My father is always travelling so I'm used to be 'the new girl' " Emily sighed "I never had a real friend.."

"Neither did me…" Namine replied.

They both looked at each other.

Namine could see that Emily wasn't like the other girls… She wasn't fake like most of them… She seemed nice and a good friend.

"This probably sounds stupid, but… Can I be your friend?" Namine asked.

"Ok… buddy!" Emily giggled "Just joking! I'm glad I can have a friend for once, and you seem really nice! Yes, I'll be your friend!" She shook Namine's hand.

"So watcha eating, buddy?" Namine rolled her eyes, amused.

"Tuna. What did you bring?" Namine asked.

"Ham and cheese!" Emily smiled.

"Awesome!" The both laughed "Now… don't expect to be popular, cause I'm not!"

"It's ok... Popular, unpopular… It doesn't matter to me!" Emile said, while eating her lunch "Namine, is it me, or you're eye seems black? And you have bruises!"

The second person in one day. 'Wow' Namine thought 'This is weird'

"It's ok, I fell off of my bike!" Namine smiled.

"Namine"

The girls turned around to see… Sora.

"Hey" she blushed.

"Hey" he smiled "So, about the assignment? I don't have more classes today, do you?"

"Nope"

"Awesome! Meet you in 5 minutes, at the Hall?"

"Absolutely!" Namine gasped.

"Awesome!" then he winked at Namine and left.

"The guy and Namine sitting in a tree…" Emily started.

"Shut up Emily! You just met me and you're already making fun of me?" Namine giggled.

"Yeah, cause I could see you drooling while you were looking at him!" Emily smirked.

"Knock it off!"

They were silence for a while, until Namine burst.

"Ok, I just saw him today but I have a HUGE crush on him!" Namine confessed.

"I knew it! You can't hide it, Nami!" Emily joked.

"Nami" Namine thought about it. "I like it"

Then, she looked at Emily.

"I think we're going to be great friends"

"I'm sure, Nami. I'm sure" Emily said, then giggling.

Then, Namine's phone rang.

She took the cell phone off of her bag and paralyzed while looking at the screen.

No… he couldn't just ruin that perfect day! A true friend, a crush… No!

"Nami, wassup?" Emily asked, worried.

"Hum, nothing" Namine laughed nervously, did something to her phone and then put it in her bag.

As the teenagers were talking about Sora, the phone was ringing in silence

"Dad… calling"


End file.
